Happy Anniversary
by SkipperChen
Summary: Apel hijau adalah sesuatu yang Midorima berikan saat ia menyatakan cintanya. Untuk Minggu AkaMido 2015 #6 (Apel). MidoFem!Aka. Warnings Inside.


**Happy Anniversary**

**Untuk Minggu AkaMido 2015 #6 (Apel)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: genderbend, nonsense, alur ngebut, ooc, gaje, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

8 April 2014, tepatnya setahun yang lalu. Seorang tsundere seperti Midorima Shintarou mematung di depan pintu kelas Akashi. Tangannya ia sembunyikan di belakang bahu, terlihat butiran-butiran keringat membasahi pelipisnya namun tetap bersikeras mempertahankan ekspresi dingin.

Kemudian pria itu mendekat, dan semakin mendekat. Ketika ia sampai di hadapan Akashi, ia menyodorkan sebuah apel hijau dan berkata dengan nada gugup yang disembunyikan.

"Akashi, aku menyukaimu."

Akashi Seiyuna tersenyum lembut ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Dan sekarang, tepatnya, 8 April 2015, sudah resmi satu tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_First Anniversary_, kata orang. Tentunya adalah momen spesial yang sangat dinanti-nanti pasangan seperti Midorima dan Akashi. Dan untuk merayakan itu, tentunya butuh sesuatu yang spesial.

Misalnya, pai apel dari Akashi untuk Midorima tersayang, ciye.

Dan yang membuatnya spesial –atau terlihat spesial, Akashi akan memasaknya sendiri.

Gadis bermanik _ruby _sudah siap dengan segala alat dan bahan untuk membuat pai-nya. Mulai dari _oven_, _mixer_, sampai pisau buah. Pokoknya beres.

Nah, sekarang tinggal mulai. Pertama buat adonan, campur tepung terigu dengan telur dan blablabla-nya. Beres. Sebuah adonan sempurna sudah tercipta. Siapa dulu yang buat, Akashi gitu, loh.

Langkah berikutnya, kupas apel. Akashi mengambil sebuah apel hijau dari keranjang buah. Lalu mengupasnya satu per satu.

Ia memandangi apel itu. _Hijau, mirip Shintarou_, batinnya.

Ah, sial. Mengingat pria itu membuat Akashi senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila.

Ia pun meletakkan apel itu di tangan kanannya, lalu mengupasnya perlahan.

"_Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah, Akashi."_

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kalimat favorit Midorima. Yang lagi-lagi membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila.

"—_nanodayo."_

Akashi kembali terkekeh pelan. Embel-embel aneh seperti itu, cuma Midorima yang punya. Ditambah lagi dengan pose membetulkan letak kacamata, Shintarou memang manis.

Ah, belum apa-apa, Akashi sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya dan menghambur ke pelukannya, lalu berkencan sambil memakan pai apel bersama.

Srek.

"Aww!" Akashi meringis, melamunkan Midorima sedari tadi membuatnya tidak berkonsenterasi dengan apelnya. Dan sekarang, pisau yang seharusnya mengupas kulit apel itu malah merobek keempat jari kanan Akashi—dengan ibu jari satu-satunya yang selamat.

Buru-buru Akashi mengobati lukanya, dan membalut jari-jari kanannya dengan perban.

Perih. Tapi tak masalah. Seorang Akashi harus _perfect_. Dan gagal memasak pai hanya karena luka sekecil ini sama sekali bukan Akashi (walau kenyataannya luka Akashi cukup dalam untuk ukuran tergores pisau buah).

Ia kembali berkutat dengan pai apelnya, mencampur-campur adonan, menambahkan bahan, dan proses akhir, memanggang.

Sampai adonan itu berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan, dan, _tada!_ Pai apel buatan Akashi matang. Harum, cantik, sempurna. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Akashi Seiyuna.

* * *

Midorima dan Akashi duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran. Makanan sudah tersaji di depan mata, hanya tinggal mengambil sumpit lalu menyantapnya.

Akashi mengambil sumpit, lalu mengatupkan jarinya, "_Itadakimasu."_

Sementara Midorima di sebrang sana mengernyit ke arah jemari kanan Akashi. Nampak ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

**Trang**

"_Oops._"

Akashi menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Aneh, Midorima semakin heran. Yang seperti ini sama sekali bukan Akashi. Maksudnya, hei, lihat saja. Jemari kanan yang dibalut perban, salah memegang sumpit hingga terjatuh, dan… sedikit meringis kesakitan? Pasti ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya ini.

Namun Midorima bungkam. Tak berniat menunjukkan ekspresi bingung atau apapun. Yang sayangnya malah terbaca jelas oleh Akashi.

"Shin?"

Midorima terlonjak, "Y-ya, Sei?"

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak," Midorima menggeleng pelan, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Midorima kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya, pandangan pria ini tertuju pada jemari kekasihnya, "Apa kau mulai mengikuti kebiasaanku, nanodayo?"

Akashi melirik jemarinya, "Oh, ini, hanya luka kecil."

"Luka kecil macam apa yang membuatmu kesulitan hingga menjatuhkan sumpit, nanodayo?" kacamata yang tak melorot kembali dinaikkan, kini Midorima menautkan alisnya.

"Kau memarahiku, Shin?"

"Aku bertanya."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Ya, aku tergores pisau saat membuat pai apel."

"Pai apel?" Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku, hei, kenapa bisa sampai tergores? Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Sei."

"Ini karena aku memikirkanmu saat membuatnya," senyum jahil dilontarkan. Yang membuat jantung Midorima nyaris copot saking cepatnya berpacu.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan pai apel itu?" ekspresi antusias tergambar di wajah Midorima, sementara gadis krimson itu tersenyum jahil. "B-bukannya aku penasaran atau bagaimana, nanodayo! Tapi jika kau membuatnya, pasti ada hasilnya, bukan?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, kini pemuda hijau di depannya malah memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau gagal membuatnya?"

**Ting. **

Tatapan maut Akashi terpancar, membuat Midorima sedikit menelan ludah gugup, "Aku tak mengenal kegagalan, Shin." Jeda, gadis itu kembali menempatkan sumpit di jemarinya. "Aku akan berikan nanti."

Jari Akashi yang terbalut perban mulai bergerak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut. Belum sempat tersuap, sumpit itu kembali jatuh akibat luka menganga yang membuat jarinya sedikit gemetar.

Gadis itu kembali mengambil sumpit yang jatuh, kemudian berusaha menggunakannya lagi.

Sampai sebuah tangan besar menggenggam jemarinya. Akashi menatap lurus, dan mendapati Midorima yang memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah Akashi memerah, begitu pula dengan Midorima.

"Berhenti. Aku akan menyuapimu, nanodayo."

Senyum jahil kembali tersungging dari bibir Akashi, membuat pipi Midorima bersemu. Kacamata yang tak melorot kembali dinaikkan.

"Bukannya aku mau menyuapimu atau bagaimana, nanodayo. Tapi, makan dengan orang yang menjatuhkan sumpitnya dua kali? Tidak, Sei. Memangnya aku makan dengan seorang bocah sekolah dasar?"

Akashi bergeming, kembali menyunggingkan senyum jahil, "Ya, terima kasih, Shin. Kau sangan romantis."

Midorima memutar bola matanya, "Kau tak dengar aku berkata apa tadi? Jangan salah paham, Sei."

Gadis krimson kembali terkekeh, "Ya, ya."

* * *

Suapan terakhir mendarat. Akashi mengunyahnya beberapa kali, kemudian menelannya. Jemari yang terbalut perban kini mengambil sebuah serbet dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di sekitar bibirnya.

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tas tangannya, kemudian tersenyum jahil, "Ayo, Shin, kita pulang."

"Hah!?" Midorima menautkan alisnya. "Sekarang?"

"Tentu, memangnya apa yang kau tunggu?" Akashi kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak," Midorima menggeleng pelan.

_Mission success_. Akashi pura-pura lupa dengan pai itu, dan Midorima yang pura-pura tak peduli. Padahal terlihat jelas jika Midorima sangat menantikannya.

_Tsundere_, dasar, pikir Akashi. Bahkan seorang Midorima Shintarou lebih _gengsian_ dibanding remaja perempuan labil.

* * *

Mobil kembali melaju santai. Menyisakan sepasang kekasih muda yang sama-sama bergeming, seolah menikmati keheningan.

Akashi yang sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran jahilnya, sementara Midorima yang sibuk menahan kesal akibat pai apel yang terlupakan, namun mati-matian bersikap tak acuh.

Mobil berhenti, tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Akashi. Sang gadis mengambil tas tangannya dan berancang-ancang berdiri.

"Sei," sebuah tangan besar milik Midorima menahannya. "Apa kau tak merasa melupakan sesuatu?"

Nah, ini dia. Akashi tersenyum puas. Rencananya berhasil.

Masih pura-pura lupa, gadis ini kembali tersenyum jahil, "Apanya yang aku lupakan, Shin?"

"Itu," mengelus tengkuknya, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamata. Midorima mati-matian stay cool. "Pai apel."

Akashi terkekeh. Ia merogoh tas tangannya dan memberikan seloyang pai apel ke panguan Midorima. Akashi mengecup pipi Midorima singkat, kemudian buru-buru keluar dari mobil kekasihnya.

_"Happy anniversary,_ Shin sayang."

Sang gadis melenggang masuk, dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Midorima tersenyum tipis, "Dasar, Sei."

* * *

Akashi puas. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Membuat pai apel sendiri, disuapi Midorima, menjahili Midorima. Ya, itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Akashi Seiyuna tersenyum sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Permisi, Nona," suara seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Wanita dengan seragam maid itu masuk setelah dipersilakan. Tangannya nampak membawa sebuah apel hijau disertai surat.

Ah, apel hijau.

Sang pelayan menyodorkan kedua benda di tangannya pada Seiyuna, "Ini, Nona. Tuan Shintarou memberikannya tadi."

Wanita itu pergi. Menyisakan Akashi yang terkekeh geli sambil memandangi kedua benda itu.

Sebuah apel hijau yang sudah digigit, dan sebuah surat.

Tawanya pecah ketika membaca surat itu.

[_Happy anniversary,_ Akashi. Aku berikan apel hijau ini padamu. Aku sudah menggigitnya, sebagai bukti bahwa apel ini tidak beracun, nanodayo. Fr: Midorima]

Shin, Shin, dasar tsundere, batinnya. Apel yang sudah digigit sebagai bukti bahwa ini tak beracun? _Hello,_ sayangnya ini bukan serial _Snow White_.

Pada dasarnya, apel itu digigit untuk meninggalkan bekas saliva Midorima disana. Agar saat Akashi menggigitnya, mereka secara tak langsung telah melakukan ciuman.

"Dasar, Shin, bilang saja jika ingin ciuman."

* * *

**END**

* * *

[A/N]: AHAHAHA AMPUN MAKIN HARI MAKIN ABSURD. Sebenernya agak ragu mau publish ini, udah dapet ide dari kapan tau, tapi susah merealisasikan. Mana temanya mirip sama punya **Suki Pie **lagi. Aduh, agak minder liat yang fluff kayak punya Suki-san. Hikz. Aku juga kena webe, hikz. Tapi maksa publish demi OTP, halah. Pokoknya kalo ada scene nonsense, angguk-angguk aja, ya?

Pokoknya maafkan saya gegara nyepam dan… review?

Selamat Minggu AkaMido 2015!

Salam, Chen x))


End file.
